


harvey

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [7]
Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's, HEIRLOOM - Fandom
Genre: Discussion of Death, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Smoking, anyway play heirloom, gay people.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: harry and steven have a chat about harry's habits
Relationships: Steven/Harry
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	harvey

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote fanfiction of a fangame of a fangame.... this is how i've peaked. 
> 
> PLAY HEIRLOOM !!! i still made it so u can read it anyway without many spoilers anyway just in case
> 
> (tw for smoking and discussion of dying/death)

Harry inhaled, feeling smoke dig deep into his lungs. He then exhaled, and felt his heart race from the nicotine. It was relaxing. 

He looked across the empty plaza. Harry was sitting on a bench outside of the hotel smoking, because he wasn’t allowed to do so inside. Earlier, a cleaner had caught him smoking in the hallway and let him off with a warning at least. Now he felt the night chill brush his exposed arms. He was almost done anyway.

Very faintly, he heard a cricket or two chirping. It was completely silent otherwise, except for Harry’s breathing. There wasn’t even any wind. 

Harry took another drag, then exhaled and watched the smoke rise up to the sky. He felt himself relax more, his shoulders relaxing and his jaw loosening. He pulled his hair back out of his face, admiring the way the smoke danced upwards.

“You’re going to die from lung disease!” He heard a voice say. Harry turned his head slightly and saw his friend Steven. The man was much shorter than him, and he had a smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Harry said, dropping his hand from his hair. Steven walked up next to him. 

He tried to remain cool. The man sat down next to him on the cold bench. Their shoulders briefly grazed, and Harry’s heart fluttered ever so slightly. He felt very happy the man had joined him. Honored, even.

Even though the two had kept contact over these past few years, Steven missed being physically close to the man. The two had always been tightly knit either way.

“Why are you out here?” Steven asked, snapping the man out of his thoughts.

Harry shrugged. “Can’t smoke inside. How about you?”

The man looked away, smiling to himself. “Just to talk…”

“How have you been?” Harry asked.

Steven looked back at him, then up to the sky. “You know.”

There was an uncomfortable silence. 

“How do you want to die?” Harry immediately wondered why he would ask that. It was a pretty heavy topic, not to mention… uncharacteristic of him. 

“That’s kind of an unusual question don’t you think?” Steven said. 

Harry shrugged, trying to brush it off. He brought his cigarette back to his lips, and inhaled once more. “Well, you came out here to talk, didn’t you? You never specified exactly  _ what. _ ” He didn’t know why he was so anxious around Steven. He’d known him for forever!

The other man gave a small laugh, tilting his head back. “Yeah, I suppose so.” Harry felt his cheeks warm up against the cold night air. His heart quickened its pace, but it wasn’t from the nicotine. 

Steven took the cigarette from his hands. 

“Hey!” Harry protested, but wasn’t exactly mad. “I wasn’t finished!” 

The man laughed, holding it in between his fingers. “You don’t need this.” He rested his other hand on Harry’s shoulder, pulling him ever so slightly closer.

“Wanna dance?” Steven asked.

“There’s no music.” Still, Harry hesitantly slipped his hand around the man’s waist. He positioned his other on his shoulder. 

Steven was still holding his cigarette, but Harry didn’t mind. Looking into the man’s eyes gave him a similar, if not even better rush of adrenaline. He couldn’t figure out why exactly. 

They swayed, doing something similar to a waltz. It was a little awkward considering their height difference, but it felt nice. Much more relaxing than nicotine. Steven rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as the two swayed slowly. 

“I think if I was dying with you… maybe it would be nice…” Steven muttered.

“What does that even mean?” Harry laughed nervously. He had a feeling, of course, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Steven remained quiet. Did he hurt his feelings? He was about to apologize when he felt himself being pushed over. He steadied himself on the man.

“You big goof!” Steven laughed. 

Harry huffed. “I could’ve fallen over!” He looked behind him and saw that the concrete ended, turning into grass. It rolled downwards, and he realized they were on a hill.

Steven grinned mischievously. “That’s the plan!”

The man was about to chew him out for it when he sat down on the grass. The man began rolling down, laughing.

“Steven!” Harry barked in surprise. 

“Join me!” The man’s voice was distant as he rolled down. He could hear laughing as he stopped moving.

Harry was hesitant. “The grass is wet.” He couldn’t see Steven in the dark, but he could hear him.

“Don’t be so stubborn,” he called.

The man sighed, rolling up his sleeves and lying down. He rolled down, and felt the cold grass brush his cheeks and arms. 

“Ah!” Harry laughed, finally reaching the bottom of the hill. He lied on his back, smiling. Steven was lying next to him, his teeth glinting in the faint light of the moon. 

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” The other man asked.

“My shirt is probably entirely green from grass stains. But yeah, I guess…”

Steven laughed. He crawled over to the man, and lied down right next to him. He pointed out constellations in the stars, excitedly discussing 

Harry felt completely relaxed. Maybe it was the nicotine, but it felt good. He allowed his hand to brush against the man’s. He felt himself almost falling asleep a few times, but he tried to keep listening.

As he felt himself drift to sleep, he felt Steven holding his hand. Harry didn't stop himself from falling asleep this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how to write these characters i just think they're funky and in love
> 
> i know this is bad i did it in a few hours


End file.
